Transitioning
A Vampire in Transition is someone who undergo the process of vampirism. The species that can rise again in transition to vampires are human, witch or werewolf, who is noted as being neither alive nor dead due to the effects of vampire blood on the body after the death. The transition between vampire and human (or a witch\werewolf) can lead to either death or vamprism. Physiology A human who had consumed vampire blood and has subsequently died with the blood in their system will be magically revived as an undead vampire, just like the vampire who sired them. The exact nature of the human's death is irrelevant to this process; the only condition that must be met is that the body has to be more-or-less intact and able to function once they reawaken in transition. If the head, or the heart are missing in the time of death, the person in question will not wake in transition; but simply stat dead. Currently, it is unknown what will happened to a person who lost other organs, such as a liver, or kidnies, and woke up in transition. Most fatal injuries, such as snapped necks, slit throats, stab wounds, and shattered bones from falls will be healed before the fledgling vampire awakens in transition. Furthermore, the person must be mortally wounded or ill to the point that conventional means cannot save their lives, otherwise the vampire blood in their system will only heal whatever non-fatal wounds or illness that the victim sustained prior to dying. This was demonstrated by Jeremy Gilbert when he attempted to turn himself into a vampire in ''Founder's Day''-- he drank a vial of Anna's vampire blood before taking an entire bottle of Vicodin to kill himself, and since the medication wasn't enough to end his life, the vampire blood simply healed him of the damage it caused. However, in recent years, it has been discovered that there are several illnesses and conditions that cannot be cured by ingesting vampire blood, such as cancer and tuberculosis. In the case of tuberculosis, those who have the disease will not be healed by ingesting vampire blood, and if they die from the condition, they will be healed of the diseases effects and will awaken in transition, as demonstrated by both Lily Salvatore and her progeny, Lorenzo St. Claire. Those who die of cancer with vampire blood in their system will still have cancer even as a vampire, as the mutated cells will continue to rapidly multiply as a result of the vampire blood speeding up their regenerative capabilities. Nature Following a human's mortal death after consuming vampire blood, the recently deceased will awaken in a state of transition. In order to complete the transition into a vampire, the person must then consume a significant amount of human blood, at least a sip's worth, within the next twenty-four hours, or else they will die. Vampires can only feed on human blood to complete their transition, though once they complete this process, they can then choose to feed on blood from other sources, such as the blood of animals, or even that of other vampires. Until a vampire drinks human blood to complete their transition, they will be not be susceptible to the standard weaknesses of the species they are soon to become (i.e. they can still walk in sunlight and can enter homes without an invitation). However, some vampires and hybrids in transition have demonstrated vampire abilities despite having yet to feed on the blood they need to officially become vampires; most commonly, these abilities are super-strength and the appearance of vampire fangs. Stefan Salvatore is one such case of the former, as he accidentally threw his middle-aged father across the room when he went to say goodbye to him, as he had originally planned not to transition. Once the vampire completes their transition, they will develop the rest of their supernatural abilities, such as super senses, speed, accelerated healing, mind compulsion, and their true vampire face. Hybrids Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids As far as the general public of the supernatural community knows, humans can be changed into vampires, and werewolves can be changed into werewolf-vampire hybrids. However, to become a hybrid, it requires the werewolf to have died with either the blood of the Original hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson, or the blood of his daughter, Hope Mikaelson, in their system in order to be transformed. Those werewolves who die with Klaus' blood in his system will need to complete their transition into hybrids by feeding upon the blood of a human Petrova doppelgänger (as the same blood that was used in the spell to create the Original vampires, which spawned their regular-vampire progeny). Because of this requirement, a hybrid whose first consumption of blood comes from any other human besides a doppelgänger will be transformed into an unstable version of a hybrid that will ultimately become rabid and die an agonizing death; this unstable hybrid becomes so out of control that they are typically mercy-killed before that point. However, werewolves who die with Hope's blood in their system can be successfully turned into hybrids by also feeding on Hope's blood after they awaken to complete their transition, as she is the first of her kind (a true vampire-werewolf-witch hybrid who was born as such and the only known vampire/hybrid who is fully alive) whose blood possesses different mystical properties than her father's. Siphoner-Vampire Hybrids Witches can also be turned into vampires, but with one caveat-- since Nature has deemed witches to be their servants and considers vampires to be abominations of nature as a result of their immortality, Nature is of the belief that having the supernatural abilities of both species would be an enormous imbalance of power for which it could not stand. As a result, one cannot be both a regular witch and a vampire, and those witches who die with vampire blood in their system will lose their connection to magic upon waking in transition. However, in extremely rare cases, former witches have regained their magic after they were were cured of vampirism, such as in the case of Katherine Pierce after she ingested Qetsiyah's cure for immortality. Additionally, the fact that Klaus was turned into a vampire with magic and was the world's first true hybrid, his werewolf side counteracted his vampire side enough that he was able to pass on his vampire heritage to his hybrid daughter, Hope, who does have the ability to practice magic in spite of the vampire blood running through her veins. There is only one other exception to the rule that a person cannot be both witch and vampire, and that is when a Siphoner witch-- a kind of witch unique to the Gemini Coven who does not possess or generate their own magic but can still practice witchcraft by absorbing or "siphoning" the magical power from enchanted objects and supernatural beings-- is turned into a vampire-witch hybrid that is known as a Heretic. Because when they were truly alive, they didn't possess their own magic like regular witches, they fell into a loophole of Nature's law which not only allowed them to retain their ability to siphon magic after their successful transition into vampires, but also allowed them to channel the magic of their own vampirism, essentially giving them their own personal source of unlimited magic that they can channel to use for whatever magic they desire. There are seven known Heretic witch-vampire hybrids, though only four of them are still alive: Nora Hildegard, Beau, Mary Louise, and Valerie Tulle. Powers and Abilities *'Memory Gain': Vampires who wake up in transition, always remember the memories of things (such as actiones and events) they were compelled by vampires to forget while they were still human. *'Super Strength': Although not yet fully vampire, a person in transition can exhibit a portion of strength like that of a vampire's. Weaknesses *'Lack of Blood': If vampires in transition does not consume blood within twenty-four hours of their human death, they will die. If blood is consumed, the transition will be complete and said person will be a vampire. *'Sunlight Sensitivity': The sun don't burn a vampires in transition, but they will be sensitive towards it, their eyes will hurt, and they will get uncomfortable in the sun. *'Pain': The gums of vampires in transition often hurts, as their canine teeth or their lateral incisors is pushing to extend from the inside of their jaws into razor-sharp fangs. Trivia * A vampire in transition is not affected by the Serratura, as they are immune to the spell bound device. The reasoning behind this, is since the Serratura only affects the living and the dead, vampires in transition are not considered dead, nor alive. * Vampire in transition will often find be really hungry, a sign that the body is being pushed into complete the transition; After Vicki started to turn, she was very hungry. On the other hand, some people who go through the transition, will find food taste to be terrible; so was the case for Elena, when Stefan made her a sandwich. * People who go through the transition are very sensitive to noise. It was seen on multiple occasions that they just can't stand loud noises, and even quieter noises really bother them. * Since vampires have enhanced emotions, vampires in transition have an emotional mess, and their feelings and emotions are all over the place. This phenomenon often continue even after the vampire has completed the transition. * If a person don't feed within 24 hours, his breathing will get heavy, and his body will grow weaker and weaker until he dies. * People who are about to turn, can't stop thinking about blood, as their body is pushing them to complete the transition. Appearances The Vampire Diaries * Lost Girls - Vicki Donovan * Blood Brothers - Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore (flashback) * Brave New World - Caroline Forbes * Katerina Petrova - Katerina (flashback) * The Sun Also Rises - Jenna Sommers * The Reckoning - Tyler Lockwood * Ordinary People - Niklaus Mikaelson and Rebekah Mikaelson (flashback) * Bringing Out The Dead - Bill Forbes * All My Children - Abby Bennett Wilson * Do Not Go Gentle - Alaric Saltzman * Growing Pains - Elena Gilbert * I'm Thinking Of You All The While - Malachai Parker * Age of Innocence - Valerie Tulle (flashback) The Originals * House of the Rising Son - Joshua Rosza *House of the Rising Son - Tina McGreevy (incomplete) * An Unblinking Death - Kieran O'Connell * From a Cradle to a Grave - Hayley Marshall-Kenner * The Map of Moments - Esther Mikaelson (possessing Lenore) * I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans - Lucien Castle (flashback) * A Ghost Along the Mississippi - Camille O'Connell Gallery See also Category:Undead Category:Vampires Enchanted Objects Category:Species Category:Enchanted Objects